


It Started Off Fairly Innocently

by Teaismyqueen



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaismyqueen/pseuds/Teaismyqueen
Summary: Voyeurism noun - the practice of gaining sexual pleasure from watching others when they are naked or engaged in sexual activity. Nadine drops a report off in the presidential residence and stays for the show. Based off (with permission) Twos Company, Threes a Fantasy and Three Can Play. Warning for voyeurism.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Can Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091766) by [pillar_of_salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt), [princessitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy). 



So…. A little while ago there was a fic called Two's Company Three's A Fantasy written by the incredible Pillar of salt. It grew and grew into lots of other avenues and morphed over into a different AU. Then the equally awesome Princess Itsy climbed aboard and they crafted an extension to the first universe where Nadine ended up working at The White House and the sexual tension became too much for them and well things happened a la Three Can Play.

Now, I want you to imagine this fic is a little stream broken away from the same river. This is very much inspired by the series and I couldn't help but write this in response to Three can play. You don't have to have read the other fics to understand this… Not really. 

This piece starts up in Three can play. Elizabeth has been flirting with Nadine pretty heavily and as we learned Elizabeth and Henry have ruined sex for Nadine. Elizabeth goes up to the residence and instead of taking Nadine with her she leaves her in the office. What is Nadine to do… 

..........

It started off fairly innocently. However, Nadine would be lying if she wasn't hopeful to catch them together. 

It was all she could think of as she climbed the stairs to the private residence. Her tiny body seemed to be all consumed with this burning desire to see them, like this feeling was almost too much for her body to handle.   
She did have a final report to give to the President but it could have been taken up by a junior staffer or even waited until the morning yet, Nadine was intrigued to what she would find upstairs. 

The energy that rolled off Elizabeth, not more than 30 minutes ago, thickened the air in the Oval office with an undeniable sexual tension. That in itself was a clue to where the President's mind was. Nadine had intimate knowledge of Elizabeth's wistful ways now and Nadine had felt her own underwear dampen as Elizabeth's breasts had brushed against her arm as she left the oval office that evening. 

She nodded at the guard, waving the report in the air, as she walked past. Hopeful that he wouldn't question her, not that they ever did and he didn't this time. 

It was quiet in the private residence. Nadine paused, her heart hammering in her chest as she held the heavy wooden door open with her body. She should just turn back. She should just leave the folder and run. She should, she could but the truth was that she felt captured and there was no escape. 

Not now. 

Definitely not as she walked further into the room, even if her mind was screaming 'no, turn back. This is wrong,' her body wouldn’t allow it.

She cast her eyes around the room and noticed Elizabeth’s shoes first. The pointed stilettos discarded on the floor along with the electric blue blouse she had worn that day. Nadine felt herself clench around nothing in response to the thought of Henry stripping his wife and pushing her through the door to the bedroom. Nadine imagined the lust and fury of their actions and the sounds that they both must have made as they stripped each other bare. She slowly walked further in and her stomach flipped over on itself when she saw Henry’s dress shirt tossed on the floor along with his pants, it turned Nadine on to picture Elizabeth's nimble fingers pulling at his shirt and throwing it to the side. 

Nadine was so entranced in the images her mind was conjuring up, she swore she could almost hear them, her imagination must be getting the better of her. She shifted from one foot to the other as she craned her neck looking for other clues as to what the President had gotten up to and felt the silk that nestled between her legs was definitely damp. Her head whipped towards the bedroom door as she could definitely hear them now, that low keening moan was unmistakably Elizabeth. Nadine moved quicker, with more of a purpose, stepping over another item of clothing and looked towards the bedroom door which to her surprise was left ajar. 

Then she heard it again, the low and desperate moan and her name. 

“Fuck me like Nadine” then a screech and a sharp slap of skin on skin. Nadine peered in through the gap, her face highlighted by the slither of warm light coming from the bedroom and saw them. Elizabeth was on all fours, she was being owned by Henry. She was being fucked with such intensity it made Nadine ache deep within. She could hear it better now. The gasps, the groans and moans of the pair in front of her. 

She watched as Elizabeth’s breasts moved everytime Henry thrust into her. His grunts mixed with a breathless string of curse words. “Fuck Elizabeth, your pussy, fuck” He thrust harder as his hands moved all over her body. “Are you thinking about her… Nadine? You’re so wet”

“Erugh, yesssssss, yes I am. I can’t help it, uh, I can’t help but think of you fucking her like thissss.” Henry's fingers has obviously just found Elizabeth’s clit and she groaned “Henry, fuck me harder”

That's when she caught her.

Elizabeth’s steely blue eyes locked onto Nadine's deep dark eyes and Nadine jumped like she had been electrocuted. Fuck, she had been caught. Nadine froze, unable to move, her hand firmly cupping her pussy through her pants. Elizabeth’s eyes relaxed and a sinful smirk graced her lips before she bit her lower lip seductively just as her attention was taken away by Henry flipping her and swiftly entering her again. Elizabeth groaned louder this time, encouraged by the fact Nadine could see her. 

Elizabeth began to show off for her guest “Is my pussy as tight as hers? Does it feel as good?”

Henry huffed as he threw Elizabeth’s leg over his shoulder. “It feels so fucking good, not as tight but I fuck you every night”

“Do you think… mmm… she still thinks about us? About that night?And if she could see us right now she would touch herself?”

As Henry adjusted his angle, he spoke through his teeth “No doubt about it”

Nadine didn’t realise that she was touching herself until her fingers were coated in her slick fluid. God, she was dripping wet. She couldn’t help but let her fingers feel her whole pussy, it was swollen and ready to take what it could get. Nadine moved her fingers in time with Henry's thrusts and it wasn’t long until Nadine, once again, came with the McCords. Her knees buckled and she ducked out from the gap and fell into the shadows, panting heavily, leaning against the wall for support. The couple behind the door, very much involved in themselves, didn't notice her whimpers. 

As Nadine slipped her fingers out from her folds she pulled her delicate handkerchief out from her pocket, cleaning her fingers with her standard level of efficiency. She needed to get out of there. What would Elizabeth say when she saw her tomorrow? 

That was future Nadine's problem, she thought as she smoothed her clothes out and left the residence. Her thoughts firmly in her bedside drawer wondering if her vibrator was fully charged and ready to go. 

............................................................................

The next morning Nadine stood with her head held high, spine long and her face poker straight at the bottom of the stairs. She watched the pair walk down the grand staircase hand in hand as if last night hadn't happened both smiling as they greeted her with a cheery 'good morning'. Nadine's stomach flipped over on itself as they shared a chaste kiss goodbye and went their separate ways. 

It was Elizabeth that brought it up first "I got that report you left for me last night" 

At her words Nadine felt a rush as an instant visual flew through her mind of Elizabeth's gaze on hers last night. She stayed silent, unable to think of what to say. Arousal coursing through her body, making her skin tingle and her mouth suddenly dry. 

"I read it over breakfast because we went to bed early last night" she continued, Nadine couldn't believe the line Elizabeth was dancing along right in the corridor. 

Nadine had to stop Elizabeth from talking so cleared her throat and flicked her tongue out, swiping along her lips. "Not a problem Madam President. I hope I didn't disturb you" 

Elizabeth laughed at this, her throaty chuckle mixed with the sound of their heels clicking on the tiled floor. "No, very stealth like. Did you enjoy your evening?" 

Nadine swore she could feel electricity sparking between them as they rounded a corner "It was mostly satisfying Ma'am" 

"Good" came a curt reply and that was it. That is all that was ever said. 

.........................................................................

This continued for a while, Nadine would take a 'report' up to the residence and the door would be ajar. One particular night, Nadine found Henry flat on his back with only the souls of his feet visible to her. Elizabeth was riding him, reverse cowgirl, facing the door. Facing Nadine. The two women locked eyes with each other and Elizabeth came with Nadine that night. She watched as the other woman put her hand down her pants and touched herself at the same time. Nadine matched Elizabeth's rhythm of her hips and Elizabeth mirrored Nadine's fingers on her own clit. Both women never broke stride until they both came at the same time. It was the most sinfully erotic act Nadine could name to date.

That was until a couple of months later. 

Nadine was unaware that Elizabeth had failed to tell Henry about her late night visits until one particular night when Elizabeth was distracted looking at the door. Henry questioned her and she told him easily and boy, did it turn him on. Elizabeth couldn't walk straight the next day, her hips ached from being spread wide open as Henry mercilessly fucked her until she couldn't speak or think of anything else. 

It thrilled Nadine to know that he knew she was there but it frustrated her that he wouldn't look at the door. She wanted to be able to see him, see him react as Elizabeth swallowed him whole in her mouth. 

Again, radio silence the next day.

The next time, it notched up a gear. The sitting room was eerily silent as Nadine left the 'report' on the table and she stopped and strained her ears hoping to hear something. Maybe, tonight they really weren't in the mood. Fine. She told herself. This has happened. But it wasn't until she turned to go and saw the door ajar did she notice the brown paper bag on the floor. A bow attached to the handle. 

Nadine moved towards it slowly and peeked in the bedroom. What she saw made her jump. Made her almost squeal. Her breasts hardened at the sight, her stomach clenched and her thighs quivered. Elizabeth was there tied up. Spreadeagled on the bed. Silk ribbons bound her wrists and ankles and cut into her skin. Her pussy, glistening so deliciously in the low light. 

Nadine couldn't see Henry so it made her jump as he began to speak. 

"You both thought you could have all the fun by not telling me. How long did you think you could get away with this? Without me knowing? Well… I know now and I intend to get my revenge on you both, it's payback time."

Nadine felt her underwear flood at his words… she was in deep, she knew that fact but how was she meant to turn away from this?

"In that bag at your feet you will find a present from us to you. It's the same as what I am about to use on Elizabeth and I want you to use it on yourself at the same time." 

Nadine reached into the bag and her fingers closed around something smaller than she assumed would be in there. It was a smooth rabbit vibrator, it was a deep, rich pink and sleek, the little nose jutted out below the sturdy ears."fuck" she breathed out not realising she had been holding her breath. 

Scrap the reverse cowgirl… This was the most erotic thing that she had experienced and she was all in. 

..................

To be continued. 

I have written more but I felt it was too much to be all put together. (seriously, who would have thought I would be smut tired) 

I do hope that you enjoyed it and that I haven't offended the original creators. I just wanted to add a slightly different twist as Henry and Elizabeth seemed to dig voyeurism. 

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and final part. It's something different again…

The next time was different. 

Henry was still on this power trip. He still had this prowl-like quality, a little possessive, animalistic and dangerous. Nadine assumed from the last time that he enjoyed the switch of power.   
Her mind flashed offering her Elizabeth’s delicate wrists bound and held apart. Her legs spread eagled across their master bed. Nadine clenched her thighs and bit her lip as she entered the residence tonight. The report folder contained Nadine's underwear. Flattened out and held securely within the stiff plastic, the thrill of Elizabeth finding them later made Nadine feel as though she was in control at least for a brief moment.

The room felt different again. Why? Nadine wasn’t sure. The same low light seductively warmed the rich colours and the door was again ajar. The energy was different, it had shifted once more and morphed into something more. As soon as Nadine walked into the room her skin felt alive, tingling in anticipation at what was going on. 

Approaching the door she slowed. She could hear a faint rustle of clothes coming from the room. It made her pick up her pace and round the corner faster. She let out an audible gasp when she saw what was waiting on the other side. 

Elizabeth stood fully clothed, her hair messed and hanging around her face. Almost like she had strong fingers holding her in place, manipulating her head. Her shirt ruffled and half unbuttoned, one shirt tail hanging out from her skirt that was tight across her spread legs. Nadine couldn’t help but eye Elizabeth’s breasts that were full and heaving in her dark lace bra. 

Henry stood next to his wife completely naked. His cock was semi hard and his face was flushed. Even at half mast he was impressive and Nadine wished to all the goddess’ above that she could have that inside of her, stretching her pussy open and fucking her like he had Elizabeth.

Elizabeth’s eyes were wide and alive. She was into this and it was mind boggling how the most powerful woman in the world was now being taken apart by her spouse. Nadine could tell by the flash of pure desire that Elizabeth wanted to be used like this. That this rebuilding of her made her stronger, made her more powerful. 

“Nadine” Elizabeth breathed as she appeared in the door. She smiled at the other woman and didn’t notice Henry pick up the gag until he tied it around her head and slotted the small ball into her mouth. 

Nadine couldn't help but moan with the McCords as Elizabeth's eyes slipped shut and her legs shook. Henry turned to Nadine next, Nadine bashfully looked on the ground hopeful it would be a replay of the other night. Hopeful that there was a gag for her on the floor. Hopeful that Henry would lay his hands on her body too. Her head snapped back up at Henry's sharp request. 

"We've spoken about this for a long time Nadine. She is desperate for you to make her come but I won't allow it. It's too messy and frankly a scandal. After the Presidency has finished I will allow a holiday together, on an island, where we can all divulge in each other and reap our rewards for our patience… but for now, this is what you get" Nadine was hypnotised by Henry's voice and the intensity of his promised words. "You get this one time and one time only, whilst she is still President, to make her come… without touching her. Do you understand?"

Nadine nodded meekly. She now was staring deep into Elizabeth's eyes that were full of lust and desire; Nadine was completely entranced and suckered into this game of risk. She flicked her eyes down to Elizabeth's jaw that was stretched open, her luscious lips spread around the ball. Holding it captive. Her muffled moans rumbled deep from within her chest unable to escape through her mouth.

Henry noticed Nadine's gaze take access the gag, "She's been hot for this for a long time it won't take much from you and I'm honestly scared how loud she would be" he smirked and reached his hand to Elizabeth's face, gently caressing it in his large palm. "Besides, I've already fucked her mouth, I don't need it anymore."

His demeanor changed in an instance and he slipped back into domineering easily the switch was intoxicating and a testament to their mutual trust and love. 

"I want you to touch yourself like you would her. I want her to feel what you want to do to her. I'll mirror your actions and we'll see if you can make her come" 

It was almost a challenge and Nadine was not the type of person to back down from a challenge. She breathed deeply, eyeing the gagged woman in front of her, until a slight nod of encouragement came from her. Her golden hair moved around her face and Elizabeth straightened her back and squared her shoulders preparing herself for the onslaught of undeniable pleasure that she craved.

Henry moved to stand behind Elizabeth, his eyes intently on Nadine ready for her first move. Nadine moved her hands to her throat first and with her fingertips brushed down her neck towards her collarbone. She greedily watched as Henry mirrored her actions and moved his fingers with hers, it made Elizabeth's head fall back onto his shoulder, her eyes slipped shut as she surrendered to the feel of his fingers. 

Without thinking Nadine let her fingers trail across her smooth skin and over the silk of her shirt to grip her breast. If she had thought about it then she would not have jumped straight to this, preferring to savour the feeling of light touches across soft skin but Nadine desired Elizabeth's breasts and they looked so appealing, half hanging out of her shirt. God, how Nadine was desperate to touch her, him, both at the same time. 

Nadine pulsed as she watched Henry’s hands move down to his wife's breasts and cover them wholly. Nadine’s light touch soon became involuntarily harder as she squeezed the flesh through her blouse watching as Henry’s fingers dug in deeper into Elizabeth’s chest. Nadine felt heady, almost like she was in a dream and the vice like grip across her breast was her touchstone to reality. This was actually happening and she couldn’t quite believe it. 

Nadine needed to see Elizabeth’s body, she wanted to expose her breasts and watch how her nipples would react to her fingers. With a desperate thrill and a flash of realisation, she blushed knowing that if she wanted to see Elizabeth naked then she would have to strip for them. It made her head spin knowing that Henry still had the control even though she was ‘directing’ them.

Nadine raked her eyes over the image in front of her one last time and tried to commit this to memory. Her boss, the leader of the free world, panting and aroused, being stripped bare at her command. The power Nadine felt rush through her gave her the confidence to allow her trembling hands to slowly unpick and open her own blouse buttons. She began to strip and reveal her milky white skin to the eager couple in front of her. 

As soon as Elizabeth felt Henry unbutton her shirt, her eyes flew open to watch the show, knowing that Nadine must be taking her own shirt off. Nadine’s eyes locked on them both, never budging and Elizabeth thought it was ballsy of her and something she admired. Nadine dropped her shirt to the floor and Henry followed suit as he watched Nadine eye the bronzed toned skin of Elizabeth’s stomach and absentmindedly used her hands to feel across her own. Henry felt Elizabeth's stomach tighten as his fingers copied Nadine's, desperately wanting to kiss Elizabeth's neck with his lips. Later, he told himself, let her get this out of her system first. 

Nadine reached around her back and unclipped her bra next. Her breasts fell slightly and that small motion felt huge under the stark gaze of the couple. As her straps slipped down and off her arms she noticed her hair standing on end with goosebumps erupting across her delicate arms. She shivered although it was warm, watching Henry reveal Elizabeth's breasts to her. They fell slightly further, they were bigger after all and had fed 3 children. Of course it wasn't the first time Nadine had seen her breasts but it was something different seeing them revealed like this and Elizabeth was breathtaking. 

Nadine traced her nipple before squeezing it between her fingers, resulting in Elizabeth squirming under Henry's touch. She could feel her pussy clench as she heard Elizabeth moan softly under the gag. Nadine smiled as she saw Elizabeth move her hand to cup Henry’s hand, holding it there at her breast. She obviously liked her breasts being played with, Nadine made a mental note to remember this for when she finally got to lay her hands on her. 

Henry snapped at Elizabeth, pausing his fingers, clamping her nipple between the pad of this thumb and forefinger "Stop it, you don't get to dictate this, hands off" 

Nadine watched as a fire lit Elizabeth's eyes, she started to push it, holding her hand there over Henry's, always challenging authority. Nadine noticed Elizabeth shift her hips backwards pushing into Henry making his resolve slip slightly, Nadine wondered if he was hard again because they both shuddered at the contact. 

"I mean it Elizabeth. Stop it. Otherwise I will have to do something about your hands. I've got spare ties and I won't hesitate to use them. Now let go" Nadine quivered at the way he spoke the last three words, so sharp and full of command. Elizabeth let her hand fall back to her side, fisted and knuckle white. 

Henry returned his gaze to Nadine now "Your move Tolliver. I can imagine she is dripping wet I can smell it from here" 

Nadine swallowed thickly knowing she needed to slip her own skirt off to see Elizabeths legs. Those wonderful long lean legs of hers. The ones that have been covered widely by tabloids across the world. Nadine quickly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground unceremoniously, yet it was the reaction of the couple in front of her that made her knees weak. They simultaneously growled at the sight of Nadine completely bare. Her underwear after all, was tucked in between the stiff folder in the living area. 

"You are as bad as her, you know" Henry smirked. His eyes lit up as he allowed Elizabeth to move slightly so he could unzip and pull down her skirt. Nadine was hopeful that he was talking to her but she wasn’t sure anymore, she wondered if Elizabeth forwent underwear more often than Nadine ever realised and that sent her mind spinning in all directions. 

Henry’s fingers slipped into the band of the lace underwear then and pulled them down. Helping Elizabeth to step out of them and tossing the skirt to the side, keeping the lace tucked tightly in his fist. “Here” Henry spoke from his crouched position on the floor “See how hot you have made her. You can feel the evidence for yourself” 

Nadine watched the lace fly across the room to her position at the door, they landed soundlessly at her still heeled feet and she wasted no time in snatching them off the ground and whipping them up to her face. The sweet musk of Elizabeth floated through the air to Nadine's nose as she breathed in deep. It gave her a huge rush of confidence and arousal feeling how sodden the delicate lace was. She had made her react like that. That woman in front of her was turned on and aroused because of her. 

“Keep her heels on for me Nadine, there is something extremely erotic about Elizabeth naked and in heels” He stood slowly running his hands up Elizabeths legs and as he finally got to stand he gripped her hips and said lowly “So, how are we going to make her come then?”

The rest of the night passed in a blur of low moans and orgasmic squeals. It wasn’t hard for Nadine to make Elizabeth come, the two women came together first, with 3 fingers inside and the other hand on their clits. Henry perfectly matched the speed and movements of Nadine's nimble fingers and with his knowledge of his wifes pussy it was over pretty quickly. 

As Nadine came down from her high slowly slipping her fingers out of herself she saw Henry continue to fuck her with his fingers. Elizabeth groped at his hands and her breasts and he reminded her to stop, this wasn’t her game to play. She pushed it, of course she did, and he stopped. Pulling away all together from her, reaching behind her head and untying her gag before commanding her to put her wrists behind her back so he could bind them tight. 

When he spun her round to face Nadine once more he noticed the faint red marks on her face and instantly took her lips with his. Kissing her so gently and so sweetly that Nadine ached for a spark of that love and affection, even just a small flicker she wouldn’t mind. Henry allowed Elizabeth to come under Nadine’s direction, once more that night and Nadine knew that she wouldn’t ever forget the power or thrill that came with the President’s orgasm. 

Nadine graciously bowed out keeping Elizabeth’s panties for her own, slipping them inside her bra, the still wet material pressed against her breast. She nodded goodnight as Henry untied Elizabeth’s wrists and laid her down on their bed leaving them to make love and bask in the afterglow of a fantasy lived out. 

Hell, she only had 3 more years left of this Presidency to wait unless... Nadine realised with a mixture of a heavy heart and jubilation, Elizabeth was re-elected for a second term.


End file.
